Proinsias Cassidy
Cassidy is a 119 year old Irish vampire who has been on the run. After arriving in Annville, Cassidy became "friends" with the local preacher, Jesse Custer. Biography On the run Cassidy was on a plane 30,000 ft. above Annville, mixing drinks, snorting cocaine, and making small talk with a group of men. He used the planes bathroom and found a bible that had been heavily deciphered, and then he realized that those men were intended to kill him. He exited the bathroom and noticed the plane was heading towards the sunlight and the other men grew quiet. Cassidy pretended to laugh it off and then proceeded to kill the men on the plane in a bloody brawl. After lunging a broken wine bottle into the pilot's chest, Cassidy casually tips him over, pouring blood out of the bottle into another bottle for later consumption. During this sequence, he bites the neck off the co-pilot. Realizing the plane is about to descend and crash, Cassidy takes the pilot's sunglasses and an umbrella, and dives out of the plane, with the bottle of blood in hand. Meeting Jesse Custer Later Cassidy was shown to have finally reached the ground in Annville, in the middle of a field, creating a giant hole. However, the umbrella was destroyed and his entrails were scattered apart over the place. He coaxed a cow to come closer to him and proceeded to feed off of it, regenerating him. Cassidy appeared later that night at a bar and sit downs next to Jesse Custer, with whom he tried to make conversation, but the preacher couldn't understand him. He helped Jesse in his fight with Donnie Schenck and his men. The two were sent to jail, where they briefly argued about their religious views. After Cassidy was released, he checked up on Jesse Custer, finding him passed out. Cassidy brought Jesse to his bed and fixed the church's air conditioning. That Sunday, Cassidy attended Jesse Custer's sermon. Later, Cassidy was sitting on a lawn chair in the shade on the side of the church and watched as his hand began to burn. One day, Cassidy drank a cask of communion wine from All Saints Congregational. After a baptism, Cassidy asked Emily if he could get an advance payment for "fixing" the air conditioner, though Emily denied him. Days later, Cassidy revealed to Jesse that he's a vampire, though Jesse believed he was joking. When Cassidy took a drink fro his flask, Jesse asked what it was. Cassidy told him it was too potent for humans and that Jesse couldn't handle it. Despite trying to keep it from him, Jesse snatched it and passed out as soon as he took a sip. While Jesse was unconscious, Cassidy walked off. When he returned however, he found DeBlanc and Fiore about to chainsaw Jesse. Cassidy called them out, believing they were vampire hunting vigilantes. Cassidy was shot by DeBlanc. When DeBlanc walked up to him, Cassidy bit into his leg and killed the man. Cassidy then engaged in a battle with Fiore, cutting off his arm and leaving him to bleed out. Cassidy quickly realized the Fiore's arm was still on the chainsaw, which was approaching Jesse. Cassidy managed to stop the chainsaw in time. Cassidy cleaned up the blood and placed DeBlanc and Fiore into a box. As he left to bury the two, Cassidy found out he was too late as the sun had risen. When the sun set, Cassidy buried the two men. When Ted Reyerson's body was brought to All Saints', Cassidy was asked by Emily to deal with the body. When Ted went to get the keys to the van, he stopped by to check on Jesse. Cassidy was then shown Jesse's powers by being forced to do embarrassing acts. After Jesse was done, Cassidy thought of explanations on Jesse's powers. When Jesse believed he had a curse, Cassidy told him to think of all the possibilities. After Cassidy cremated Ted, he saw DeBlanc and Fiore drive by. He followed them back to All Saints' and ran over them, killing the two. When he recognized the two, he believed they were clones. Back in the church, Cassidy ran into the two yet again. Before killing them again, he was told they weren't vampire hunters. They explained to him they were after the entity inside Jesse and people would die if they didn't retrieve it. Cassidy asked what they planned on doing with it but they told him they don't intend on using it. Cassidy then asked what branch of government they were from and learned they were from Heaven. Cassidy told the two to stop pursuing Jesse and that he would convince Jesse to go to them. Personality Cassidy is described as the most wildest, bestest “bro” one would ever want to meet. He may be 100 years dead but no one’s more boisterously alive than Proinsias Cassidy. An incorrigible mischief-maker, Cassidy’s up for anything — joyriding, bungee-jumping, bank robbing, peyote dropping. He’s also a relentless conversationalist with opinions on everything from religion to politics to pop culture to theories on why people are better able to tolerate the odor of their own flatulence. [http://deadline.com/2015/03/preacher-cast-joseph-gilgun-cassidy-comic-1201397867/ ‘Preacher’ Casts Joseph Gilgun As Cassidy - Deadline] Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers *'Vampirism': Cassidy is a vampire, which give him, multiple superpowers. **'Immortality': While not invincible, Cassidy is unbeholden to the passing of time as well as the infirmaries of old age. He retains the appearance of a middle-aged man and his vampirism affords him both preternatural vitality and flawless bodily health and physical faculties at all times, regardless of his actual age''.'' ***'Regenerative durability': After falling from 30,000 feet in the air and crashing into a crater on the ground, Cassidy's body was almost completely obliterated from the impact, having his entrails repend and his right arm cut off. When a passing cow came by, Cassidy fed upon it and his body regenerated completely within a very short period of time from the power the cow's blood granted him, likely mere hours or even minutes or less. **'Superhuman strength': While not displaying the full extent of his strength, Cassidy's vampirism grants him noticeably superhuman strength sufficient to lift over 800 lbs, possibly up to 1 ton or more. He was also strong enough to drag a cow into a hole with only one hand while severely wounded. Abilities *'Skillful fighter:' As shown during the fight in the airplane, Cassidy is a "down and dirty" street brawler style fighter.' ' Weakness *'Sun sensitivity:' Cassidy, as a vampire, is extremely sensitive to the sun. When exposing his hand to the sun, it began to burn. *Jesse Custer: He's in love with Jesse Custer. Appearances Season 1 * * * Trivia *In the comics, Cassidy wore his sunglasses for the majority of the comics run. Cassidy's eyes were never revealed until near the conclusion of the series. Contrarily to the series, where he is first seen without glasses. Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Cassidy - First look textless.png Preacher season 1 - Cassidy seamless.png Preacher season 1 Cassidy character shot.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - To The Streets Of Manhattan I Wandered Away.png Preacher-Cassidy.jpg References Category:Vampires